Maple Story is More than Leveling
by PandaPaperclipsx
Summary: Just about my friends and how they made my life great. Not neccessary to read, this is only used as a relief for my sadness when they left. Only one chapter.


**You don't have to read this. I'm only letting my feelings out.**

**I decided to write this, and it's dedicated to all my friends on Maple.**

**Sheila**

**Fly**

**Sinny**

**Holy**

**Masu**

**George**

**Massy**

**Imi**

**Winnie**

**Chicken**

**Lethal**

**Axel**

**Sealy**

**Zama**

**Pete**

**  
I luff you all. 3**

**You guys made me happy.**

**And if you're reading this,**

**I hope you guys come back:**

**?Not sure if they're gone or on vacation**

**Sheila**

**Fly?**

**Sinny**

**Holy**

**Masu**

**George**

**Massy?**

**Imi**

**Winnie**

**Lethal?**

**Axel**

**Sealy**

**Pete**

**Sadly, almost all of them have left and or died, so I'm alone. So alone. So, so, alone. Well, cha, hear my story. It's all true, maybe once in a while add ins and such though. You probably don't give a crap about this story, but I need to let go of my feelings, so why not do it on Fanfiction? Don't read if you don't want.**

**And by the way, the only friends I while mention in here are the ones I want to remember.**

**Maple Story is More than Leveling**

It was August, 2005. I thought, "Hey, all my friends play this, why don't I give it a shot? I'm bored as well anyways." So I'm just this 12 year old girl, so confused on Maple Island Broa, and it was Patch 15.0. I remember the first time they updated a patch after I started. I freaked out and thought I screwed up the computer or something. Heh, guess not.

It was only my first character, and I usually didn't play games like this. My name was Colihane. I named her after a neopet I used to have, and became a thief after a goddamn slow month of training to level 10. Pathetic, I know.

When I was level 15 or so, I decided to explore Kerning a bit more. It took me around another month to figure out the maps, and how they worked. Then one day, I came to Sunset Sky. You know, then I went to the top. There I met my first friend, Styng. Her real name was Sheila, but I called her Styng. She was a warrior around 10 levels ahead of me.

I came back every day, because I had no idea what the hell a track was, and back then they didn't have that button where you could track your friends on your buddy list. So I went back every day, and every day she was there. Always there. She had a neighbor named Dennis. He played too, and we became friends. I called him Fly, because all the three characters in Broa he had had the word fly in them. He was a good friend to me.

Then I met Nightshad33. Or maybe it was Nightshad3? Well nobody gives a crap. He was hacked later and created a mage. His name had something to do with a Darksid. He was also one of Sheila's and Dennis' friends.

Then there was Sinny. Her first character's name was xAssassinator. We met in Sunset sky. There was one time that the top portion started flooding with stumps and stuff. So me and her jumped up and killed like hell with a dagger and an axe. I think she did most of it.

Masuimi, or Masu as I liked to say was one of my best friends. We were always wearing the same thing for some reason, and our weapons and levels were always competing. I always saw her, because by now I understood the concept of /find masuimi/.

I created a mage named Kachania. Also after a neopet. Before that, Dennis and Sinny also created mages. Dontfly and xSinny. And sadly, Sheila quit. After that, Darksid created Holyxninja. His real name was Marc, but I called him Holy.

Masu left. I felt alone.

Sinny's other friends were soon introduced to me. George, whose character name is too hard to spell, became a friend of mine.

Then Holy showed me his friends. Chicken. Ahh, it's too hard to forget the day I met him. We were having fun making fun of his name. "Maybe it should be HolyxShit!" After that conversation, we moved onto this obsession with Mufasa, and Holy was Mufasa. Don't ask me why.

"MUUUUUUFFFFAAAAASSSSSAAAAAA!"

After that, we created a guild. Me, Holy, Sinny, Fly, George, and Massy. I didn't know Massy back then. We were the BloodAngelz.

Sinny had more friends to show me. Masatchi told me once that she felt like she had no friends because Sinny was always talking to us. I made sure that I talked to Massy frequently.

Imi and Winnie soon joined. They were cousins, and friends of Sinny.

After that, was Zama. Mr. Level-up-fast-and-give-everyone-a-lot-of-stuff-and-make-Sinny-pissed-for-unknown-reasons-and-spaz-to-make-Sinny-scared.

More unknown friends! Sealy joined and he and Zama were always in competition of levels.

Every group of friends needs one, a Maple Family! I remember. Sinny was my sister. Holy was my nephewness, or Sinny's son. The father was Sealy, the grandfather was Fly, and his "wifies" were Imi and Winnie.

Then something horrible occurred. Holy left. He left to play CS. He promised me he would come back when the tournament was over or something.

I guess he lied.

The guild broke apart a few months later.

Sinny and Sealy went to play Ragnarok.

Winnie and Imi got bored of Maple.

George and Pete just disappeared.

Then Fly and Massy didn't get on as often.

And my world disappeared.

**They were my friends.**

**They were there when I felt lonely.**

**They were there to give me advice.**

**They were there, and they were nice.**

**The nicest people I ever knew.**

**I feel sad to let them go.**

**But it's been a great year with you guys.**

**I luff you all. 3**


End file.
